1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to bags and, more particularly, to bags that are filled and then sealed to hermetically seal the contents within the bag. Specifically, the present invention relates to a sealable bag having a pair of stress relief areas that prevent the area of the bag that is to be sealed from being wrinkled during the sealing process. The invention also relates to the method of holding, filling, and sealing the bags.
2. Background Information
Various products are now being packaged in sealed bags that allow the consumer to break the initial seal and then selectively seal and reseal the bag with a secondary closure member. These bags are primarily fabricated from flexible plastic or metalized plastic. Some bags have gusseted bottoms that must be opened prior to filling the bag. For this reason and others, many bag filling operations have been performed manually. Problems sealing the bags in manual operations were not encountered because the person filling the bag and passing it on to the sealing machine could smooth the sealing area before the sealing machine sealed the bag.
As a result in the increased popularity of these bags, automated filling and sealing devices have been invented to increase the efficiency of filling and sealing the bags. One such machine is disclosed in pending patent application Ser. No. 60/161,772, filed Oct. 27, 1999. The disclosures of this application are incorporated herein by reference in order to fully disclose how these machines operate. In this machine, a pair of fingers grabs the top corners of the bag to pull the top of the bag taut so that it may be sealed. A problem in the art is that some bags wrinkle in the sealing area when pulled taut. The wrinkles degrade the appearance of the resulting seal and may degrade the effectiveness of the seal. Some consumers have refused to use the automated machinery to fill and seal their bags until the wrinkling problems can be solved.
The present invention provides a bag for an automated filling and sealing machine that eliminates the wrinkling problem caused by the fingers that pull the sides of the bag apart.
The bag may be used with automated filling and sealing machinery.
The invention provides a solution that may be incorporated into existing bags without requiring the existing bag structure to be altered.